


Bite

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male!MC, basically a lesson on proper consent, my mc kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: I know this is a bit naughty, but I'm trying to decide where I want to kiss you first when we meet.Aah, I'm pulling on your heart to push my luckAah, 'cause who's got any time for growing up





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> ok I started writing this at day 5-ish and I like how I wrote it so I don't wanna add in this flashback and fuck it up so here's a little backstory: this takes place at night right after the party. They didn't meet while at the party, they used the messenger to text back and forth the whole time, with Kai/my MC challenging Yoosung to come find him and figure out who at the party he is.

_"Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight. I couldn't've imagined a better party if our founder, Rika, had hosted it herself... Alright, maybe that's a slight exaggeration. I may have taken over her role, but it was the members of the RFA, who've all captured a place in my heart, that truly deserve the credit. They've all sacrificed something to be here today. Jaehee Kang, who many of you met at the door this evening – you spent so much time working to make this party great, even while taking care of Jumin and his cats. I hope that you gave the kitten a name fit for royalty. Zen, whose miraculous recovery from a performance injury is why he's here tonight, along with many of our guests impressed with his work. Jumin_ _Han, who, amidst working to inherit the company from his father, still made time to help out and attend the party. And, of course, sending us pictures of his two wonderful cats. Luciel, without whom I would've never met anyone here, whose supreme tech skills have stopped any and all threats to the safety of our organization. V, our leader, who lost a part of himself with Rika's passing... May you grow to be the person she knew you could be, while not forgetting her, or any of us. And Yoosung Kim... In the ten days I've known you, Yoosung, you've grown so much. You risked your life for this group, for the party, for... For me. When Rika passed, you lost something I could never pretend to understand the weight of, and while I cannot replace her... I don't want to replace her. You seven stand here tonight, all given so much for this night, for each other, for me. While only six of you can be seen, I like to think our founder is here with us, to see our party through as a success, and to ensure our future. I'd also like to say tonight was indeed a success, and I look forward to seeing you all again at our next party."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"I want to see you."_

_"Then come and find me."_

_Kai sent a location_ _pin!_

_"I'm at my own place. But it doesn't feel like home without you."_

 

* * *

 

Yes, he'd taken over Rika's job. Yes, he was close with and cared deeply for Yoosung. But he was not Rika. He didn't want to be Rika. He wanted to be more to Yoosung than his cousin's replacement. But he shared Zen's fear that Yoosung would only ever see him as parallel to Rika, the same soul with a different skin. And, of course, with a penis.

The whole time, the RFA members had wondered if Jumin was gay, but really, they should've wondered about Yoosung. Yoosung, who fell in love with a stranger who declared himself as "not a girl" but still ended up known as Kai, the party planning girl. But Seven had seen him on the cameras, and Jaehee and the others had heard his voice. So while he understood the initial shock when he walked into the stage for his speech to the party guests, he wished Yoosung hadn't been so...

Upset.

It wasn't his fault Yoosung had fallen in love with him. It wasn't his fault Yoosung hadn't known. It wasn't his fault Yoosung came to his apartment after the night had ended, and it wasn't his fault Yoosung was shocked to see the man he'd just recognized on stage as Kai opening the door to greet him, his hair wet from showering and not yet clothed save the sweatpants slung low across his hips.

But if anything, it definitely was his fault when the door shut and seconds later Yoosung found himself shoved against it, parting his lips for the man he'd only known for a few days.

"God, your lips are softer than they look in your pictures."

"Ka... Kai? Kai, is it really..."

"In the flesh."  _And, hopefully, in you as soon as possible._

"Wow, I didn't know you were..."

"A guy? Yeah. If it makes you uncomfortable–"

"No. I... I'm good. I just didn't know, that's all."

"Are you sure? Yoosung, you're shaking pretty badly and... I really like you, I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

Yoosung grasped Kai's hands, bringing them back to his waist even in his shivering grip. "I... am."

"How... far are you sure about?"

"Kai, I... I want everything about you. I don't want to hold back just because you're not exactly who I thought. I'm all in."

"Then let's go all the way, if you're ready."

"Just... don't bite, please."

Kai gripped Yoosung's hips like he'd never see him again as their lips clashed once more, nibbling at his bottom lip.

"You said you wouldn't bite," Yoosung murmured, his lips shying away and leaving Kai's next kiss to land on his cheek.

"I'll be more gentle. Sorry," he whispered, nipping at his ear.

"No, no, I... I like it."

"Are you saying you want it rougher?"

"Can you do that?"

"Oh, Yoosung, I was right when I called you innocent."

"Hey..! I'm learning!"

"Yoosung, babe... You haven't seen anything yet. I'm going to blow your mind."

Yoosung yelped as Kai lifted him up, instinctively wrapping his legs around his semi-boyfriend to keep upright.

The next thing he felt was the plush bedding on his back, engulfing him in a scent he realized was Kai's. It  _was_  Kai's apartment, after all, it shouldn't've been a surprise... and it wasn't for very long, because he felt a warm pair of lips against his neck, first in light kisses and then bites and licks closer to the collarbone they both knew would bruise soon after.

The first time Yoosung felt Kai's hand slip under his shirt, he let out a small moan he'd've been embarrassed for anyone else to hear, but as an involuntary buck of his hips brought Kai's down on his, he was no longer hesitant to give whatever sound he could. Kai knew he was holding back - he leaned in for a kiss, and just before their lips could touch, he swerved to the side to whisper into Yoosung's ear:

"Lesson number one: find what makes your partner tick... and use it."

As he spoke he moved his hand downward, ghosting his fingertips upward along Yoosung's inner thigh, and this time the beautiful sound he made was captured in a kiss. Yoosung arched his back, body aching toward Kai's touch.

"Mmm.... As much as I'd love to give you what you want, anything you want, until the end of time... Trust me when I say it only gets better from here."

Yoosung only nodded, prompting Kai to ask just once more. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Allow me to rephrase. Yoosung Kim, are you ready for and do you want me to give you the most fucking mind-blowing, eyes-rolling-back-into-your-head, can't-walk-for-days experience you've ever had?"

"Y-yes..."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you..." Kai leaned down from where he sat, straddling Yoosung's hips, tugging gently on Yoosung's lower lip between his teeth. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, I want it!"

"Me too. Since the moment I met you."

"M-me too, Kai... I just didn't expect... _this_."

"You mean you didn't expect me to be a guy."

"Yeah, I guess–"

"Yoosung, it's alright, as long as you're alright. You risked your life for... for me. I want to give you everything you want."

"Ever... everything?"

"Just say the word." Kai ran his hand down Yoosung's chest, the blonde shivering when Kai's warm touch reached below his navel.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
